Another Year, Another Lesson
by bemj11
Summary: Marauders year two. Sequel to A Year For Learning. I suggest reading my first story before reading this. I hope to write the Marauders Chronicles charting their seven years through school. No slash. No foul language.
1. Reunion

Diclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is all Rowling's.

Another Year, Another Lesson

By Bianca Jenkins

Year Two of the Marauders Chronicles

Chapter One:

Reunion

James woke up, put on his glasses, and jumped out of bed. He dressed quickly and ran downstairs yelling.

"HOORAY! HOORAY! TODAY IS THE DAY! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!"

"James, settle down, and have some breakfast." His mother said. "How many children do you know of that are excited to go back to school?" she asked her husband.

"None."

James was too excited to eat, but he sat down and nibbled his toast anyway. Finally, it was time to go. They piled into the car and took off.

James was so excited that he barely sat still. Soon he would be back at Hogwarts with his friends.

There was Sirius Black, his closest friend, who had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He was tall enough to make up for James's shortness. Sirius and James acted like twins; they were so much alike. They both hated studying, were smart, and loved to cause mischief. In fact, they were members of a group of troublemakers known as The Marauders.

Next came Peter Pettigrew, a quiet boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was neither short nor tall, thick nor thin. He was a follower, but a nice person all the same and a good friend.

Last, but certainly not least, came Remus Lupin. Remus was small, pale, thin, and always looked sick. He had grey eyes and brown hair with a few strands of grey in it. He was a quiet, studious person and actually rather shy. He was also a werewolf. Because of this, the Marauders had nicknamed him Moony.

These four had formed a group of mischief-makers called the Marauders last year and had gotten into quite a lot of trouble. Fortunately, not enough trouble for their parents to be informed, or James would have been in a lot of trouble this summer.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the train station. Once arriving at Platform 9¾, James began to look around for his friends. He soon spotted Sirius standing out among the crowd.

He waved. Sirius saw him and made his way over to James.

"Hi!" said Sirius; "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too." Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed his parents waiting to be introduced. He turned to them. "Mum, dad, this is Sirius, from school. He's a second year Gryffindor too."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Sirius, shaking the extended hands of Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Pleased to meet you too." Mr. Potter replied.

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" it was Peter, running over to where Sirius and the Potters were standing. "I've got the best idea ever for-" he broke off when he saw James's parents. "Hi. I'm Peter Pettigrew, James's friend. I'm a Gryffindor second year."

The Potters said hello, and soon the boys were looking around for Remus.

"He's so small," said Peter, "I bet we don't find him. Mom and Dad already left."

"There he is." Said Sirius. "He's got his back to us."

"Yell for him, then." Said James.

"You yell for him."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, and-

"REMUS!" They watched as a small boy jumped, spun around, waved, and headed their way, followed by a dark-skinned woman with dark hair.

"Hello, James." He said, looking at the ground.

"This is Moo-Remus." James said to his parents, nearly calling him Moony but stopping himself just in time. That would definitely raise unwanted questions.

"Hello." Said his mother pleasantly.

"Hello." He answered softly.

"He is a bit shy," Said the dark-skinned woman, "I am hoping he will grow out of it, though. I am Rhiannon Lupin, Remus's mother." Maybe it was just his imagination, but James thought his parents seem to stiffen slightly at he name Lupin.

"Um, yes," said his father, "Did you perchance know a Raiden Lupin?"

"Why, yes, he was my husband, Mr. Potter." Remus seemed to cringe slightly at this. "But he was quite different from Remus and myself. We were not sad to see him gone." James's parents relaxed a little at this, but not completely.

"We better go," said Sirius, "before we miss the train."

The children boarded the train, and sped off to Hogwarts.

Once onboard the train, the Marauders began chatting away gaily. They asked about each other's summers and discussed plans for disrupting class this year. When things began to slow down, James asked Remus a question.

"What was going on between my parents and your mum?"

"Your parents were worried. It is not surprising."

"Why?"

"Your father sentenced my father to Azkaban."

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, Moony." James said worriedly.

"Do not worry about it. It does not bother me."

"Why?"

"I never got along with him very well."

"No, I mean why was he sent to Azkaban?"

Remus's face darkened at that, and he looked out the window. "He was a deatheater. He was arrested for torturing muggles."

"Oh." It was silent for a bit, then Sirius spoke up.

"Raiden Lupin? The name sounds familiar. Oh, I remember now. He and my dad were good buddies. But I didn't know he had a son."

"He never told anyone. He was ashamed of me."

"Sorry." Said James.

Remus looked at him. "Do not be. I grew to hate him as much as he hated me. Your father did us a favor when he arrested my father. Things have been happier since then."


	2. Return of the Worst Class Ever

Chapter Two:

The Return of the Worst Class Ever

"LUPIN!" Remus looked up. Only back for a day and already he was in trouble.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you paying attention?" it was Professor Windol.

"Yes." He was. His eyes had been closed, but he had been listening.

"What did I say?" Windol sneered.

Remus sighed inwardly and said, "When preparing a forgetfulness potion, one must be sure to add only a dash of alstronium. To not add enough would result in the potion turning pink, while adding too much would result in the entire potion converting itself and the cauldron in which it was prepared into a vile silver smoke whose only useful attributes are its ability to melt stone walls and send werewolves into an epileptic seizure. Many people are also allergic to the smoke produced and are not necessarily werewolves. Any student who adds too much will fail this assignment instantly and without delay."

"You will do well to keep that in mind, Lupin. Begin your potion, class."

Great, thought Remus, Peter and I are partnered to prepare a potion that could be harmful to werewolves. I am doomed.

Despite Remus's fears, the potionseemed to be goingwell. Just as Remus was starting to feel as anxious as he normally did (instead of more anxious), There was a soft pop! And vile silver smoke started pouring out of the cauldron. He dropped to the floor, unable to breath and unable to think.

"PROFESSOR WINDOL!" Peter yelled through the smoke. Windol turned, glided over, and cleared the smoke with a wave of his wand.

"I warned you, boy." He addressed Remus who was lying on the floor, shaking. "Pettigrew, Longbottom, take him to the Hospital wing, now." Frank and Peter picked Remus up and carried him to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey ushered them in and had them lay him down on a bed. "That will do." She said to them "Get back to class. And Pettigrew, you and your friends may not come visit until at least tomorrow."

The three remaining Marauders walked gloomily into DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and quietly sat down. Ravenloft entered the room and surveyed the class. Her gaze rested on Sirius.

"Black, where is Lupin?"

"Hospital Wing." She nodded, satisfied at his answer, and then addressed the class. "Turn to chapter one and begin copying. Potter, keep track of all assignments for Lupin."

This class went by normally until a Gryffindor girl emitted a loud shriek. All attention was directed at her.

"Gracewalk, what is the problem?" Julia Gracewalk, who was terrified of Malfoy and his gang, would under normal circumstances never have told on them.

"Malfoy just pulled my hair, Professor Ravenloft."

"Malfoy, you have just lost 10 points for disrupting class.

It looked like Gryffindor might get a head start and again win the house cup, if Malfoy was any indication. He had lost points in this class last year, and those points had made the difference between victory and defeat.

The remainder of class went quite well. The bell seemed to take a long time to ring, but finally it went off.

"Class dismissed."


	3. What Does It Mean To Worry?

Chapter Three:  
What does it mean to worry?

Two days after the incident in Potions class, the three well Marauders were finally allowed to see their friend.

"You must be quiet." Pomfrey warned. She left the room to give them some privacy.

Remus looked awful. H e was lying in bed, all rigid, and his eyes were glazed over. He was white as a sheet and scarcely breathing.

"Poor Moony." Said James sadly.

"Can this kill him?" Peter asked.

"It can, but that doesn't necessarily mean it will." Said Sirius.

"Doesn't mean it won't." said James gloomily.

"He won't just give up." Said Sirius. "I know he's not a quitter."

"Of course he isn't." James agreed.

The other marauders were nervous and quiet for the rest of the week. Hogwarts was quiet too. The marauders simply did not have the heart to cause trouble with one of them so near death. They visited Remus every chance they got and had to be ordered out before they would leave. None of them slept well, and James sometimes forgot to eat. He looked at Sirius from across the table where they were supposed to be doing homework.

Sirius showed the strain far more than the other two. He was thinner, paler, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he had been sleeping very little lately. Sirius looked back at James, and sighed softly.

Peter looked up unhappily from his books at the other two. Wordlessly the three shut their books and went to the Hospital wing. Pomfrey was not happy to see them back, but she let them see Remus nonetheless.

"Come on, Moony." Whispered James.

"Yeah," added Sirius, "We need you."

Peter couldn't say a word. James looked at him and realized that Peter was actually close to tears.  
They stayed there until Madame Pomfrey shooed them out.


	4. That Ravenclaw Again

Chapter Four:

That Ravenclaw Again

James walked down the hall with his eyes on the floor. Sirius was in detention, and Peter had finally fallen asleep halfway through the day. This left James alone. Pomfrey had refused to let him see Remus saying that James needed to get out get away from his worries. Deep in his thoughts, he did not see the girl until he ran into her.

"Sorry." She said.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault." He replied.

"No." she said. "You were occupied. I should have realized that and stayed out of your way."

He looked at her. She had red hair and green eyes. She was not much taller than he was.

"My name's Lilly." She said, "Lilly Evans."

"James Potter." He replied.

She looked at him. "You know Remus Lupin."

"Yeah. Do you?"

"I've talked to him before, but haven't seen him for a while."

"Um, he's in the Hospital wing."

"Why?" she was obviously worried, but James got the feeling that she'd worry about anyone.

"He had a mishap in Potions."

"It can't be too bad, but you look worried."

He wondered if he could tell her his worries, but she'd probably just laugh.

"Look," she said, "This isn't a great place to talk. Let's go outside, and you can tell me what's worrying you."

"Okay." They went outside and sat down under a tree near the lake.

"Now," she said, "What's your problem? Don't worry, I won't laugh." She seemed able to read minds or something, and he couldn't help but trust her.

"Well, like I said, Remus is in the Hospital wing. He and Peter messed up a potion. This horrid smoke came out, and Remus was allergic to it or something, so he went into some kind of fit. He's been in there for about a week, and is still unconscious. I'm worried that he won't make it. He looks terrible."

She sat there for a minute, staring at the cool water of the lake, then looked at him and spoke. "From what I've seen of Remus, he's not going to go down without a fight. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay."

"But what if he isn't? I feel so helpless because there's nothing I can do to help."

"Maybe there is. Visit him. Talk to him. Be cheerful and happy. Act like you know he'll be fine. It'll encourage him."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you later." She turned to leave, but he spoke.

"When?"

"Oh, sometime. I don't know." She left, and James felt better about Remus. Maybe she's making this up, he thought, but you know, I can't help but believe her.


	5. The Return of Remus

Chapter Five:

The Return of Remus

The Marauders were once again in the Hospital wing with Remus. They had been talking to him since they arrived, and were running out of things to say.

"We could try reading his homework to him." Suggested Peter.

"Blech! That would probably make him worse." Said James.

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right." They drifted off into silence. After several minutes, they were surprised by a cough.

"Was that you?" asked James.

"No." said Peter, "You?"

"No. Sirius?"

"No." said Sirius.

"Moony!" shouted James; "You're alive!"

"Yes," He whispered hoarsely, "I am. Could you not yell any more, please? My head is killing me."

"Of course." Said James, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible." Came the reply.

"Good." Said Peter. The others looked at him strangely. "It's good that he can feel, I mean."

"Oh," Said Sirius, "definitely. Can you move?"

"Let me check." Remus slowly sat up. "Yes, I can, but barely."

"Oh, good." Said Peter.

Madame Pomfrey came in at that moment, and shooed the three boys out so Remus could get some sleep. "He'll be fine now, boys," she said, "Go get some rest yourselves."

They went up to the dorm, and promptly went into deep, worry free sleep.

Two days passed, and Remus finally escaped the Hospital wing by promising he would not overexert himself. He joined his friends in the dorm. They were all delighted to see him up and about.

He could smell their happiness, and it pleased him. While he could not do much the first few days after leaving the Hospital wing, and was not allowed to attend classes for another week, he did his schoolwork while the others were in class, and sat and talked and played games like chess and exploding snap while they were free.

Though Wizard's Chess had been a shock at first, Remus not being used to chess pieces that tear each other apart, he had quickly become the best player of the four.

"Check." Remus said to Sirius one afternoon as Peter and James looked on. Sirius removed the danger from his King, thus prolonging the inevitable for a few more minutes.

"Checkmate."

"Drat." Muttered Sirius.

"You might as well give up, Sirius." Said James. "He whips you every time."

"I'll beat him someday." Said Sirius.

"Sure you will." Said Peter, "Let's play snap."

"Okay." Said James. The four played with Sirius's cards, as usual. Sirius's deck was the most explosive. As usual, Sirius won.

James looked at his watch. "We better get going." Peter and Sirius got up and the three went to leave.

"Where are you going? I am just curious." Remus asked. Peter and Sirius exchanged nervous glances that they obviously did not think he would see.

"Research." Said James. The other two hastily agreed. They left. Remus shrugged. They could have their secrets. He had no doubt he would be told about it soon enough.


	6. A Plot Uncovered

Chapter Six:

A Plot Uncovered

It was late, and Remus and Frank were asleep. Peter and James lay in bed, pretending to sleep. They were really waiting for Sirius. He had borrowed James invisibility cloak and had gone off to search the library for the book he had seen in the restricted section on animagi.

It was one in the morning when the door opened and closed itself. Then Sirius appeared and handed James his cloak. He looked towards the beds of Frank and Remus questioningly.

"It's okay," James said quietly, "They're both asleep. Now where is this book?"

Sirius set the book down on James's bed, and the three crowded around it. Sirius flipped through the pages until he reached the chapter called, Becoming an Animagus

"Wow." Breathed James. "This is amazing. We can become Animagi in no time."

"We will need to copy this so we can return it to the library before it is missed. And If Remus sees it, he'll want to know what we're up too." Said Sirius.

"If he finds out what we're trying to do, he'll do everything he can to stop us." Said James. The three stayed up late copying the chapter for the remainder of the week.

What are they trying to do? Remus, who was not as asleep as James had thought, pondered the conversation he had just overheard.

Why would they become animagi? Why would they not include him?

Because I am a werewolf, he thought, I already change into an animal. I don't need to become one.

But why would they- His thought was broken of by a stream of other thoughts.

Werewolves do not harm animals. They always worry about me after the full moon. Animagi are people who turn into animals. They want to become animagi so they can be with me and distract me from hurting myself.

Would it work? It would, but it was highly against the law for underage wizards to attempt this. Furthermore, all animagi had to be registered.

They would not feel the need to register themselves. This idea was dangerous. They could be trapped in animal form, or worse, in a half-human/half-animal form. If they were caught, they could be expelled, or worse.

He could not let them do this.

Then he realized something.

That was why they had not told him what they were doing. They knew he would try to stop them. If they were that stubborn, nothing he could do short of telling Dumbledore would stop them, and that would cause them to be expelled.

An idea formed in his mind.I could at least show them what to expect. I'll warn them of the dangers I could be.


	7. Christmas at Lupins?

Chapter Seven:  
Christmas at Lupin's?

It was Christmas break, and the Marauders were taking the train home.

To Remus's home to be more exact.

For some reason beyond Sirius's reckoning, Remus had invited them to his house for Christmas.

They had agreed, and here they were, on the train, soon to be at his house.

Several hours later, they arrived at Remus's house. It was more of cottage, and stood in the middle of a small clearing in the middle of a forest. There was a small building not to far from the house. The four followed Mrs. Lupin into the house.

"Remus, my son, you may show your friends where they can put their things, and dinner will be ready in an hour so you can do whatever until then."

"Yes, ma'am." Remus led the other three upstairs and to a room without a door. Actually, it had a door, but it was propped up against a wall inside. "This is my room," said Remus, "you may put your things in here."

"What happened to your door?" asked Peter.

"I knocked it down when I was eight."

"Wow." Said James. They entered the room.

The first thingthe threenoticed about the room were the pictures. There were pictures covering the walls of the room. They were everywhere.They next noticed the ceiling. It was midnight blue with stars painted on. The moon was not displayed.

"Wow," said James, looking at some of the pictures, "These are good. Who drew them?"

"I did." Said Remus. "I like to draw."

"Cool." said Peter.

Sirius looked around. The room was bare except for a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and a light that was hanging from the ceiling. There were no mirrors to be seen. He went to the window and looked out.

James followed suit.

"What's that building right there?" James asked.

"A shed." Replied Remus. "That is where I go to transform."

"Can we see?" asked Sirius. James looked at him oddly.

"Sure. Follow me." Remus went down the stairs. The other Marauders followed.

"We are going outside." Remus called to his mother as they went out the door. He led them to the shed, which was locked. He bent down and pulled a key out from under a brick that was lying on the ground. With this key he unlocked the door and went inside. The others also went in.

The inside was rather dimly lit, due to the lack of windows in the building. There were clawmarks on the walls and floor, and some red stains. Sirius guessed they were bloodstains. He looked at James and then at Peter, who were pale. He then turned to look at Remus, who stood near the door.

"Man," said Sirius, "I would hate to have to stay in here. It's to gloomy."

"It is even worse when you are claustrophobic." Remus replied.He was looking at the ground.

"I bet. You know what would make it nice in here?"

"What?' asked James, rolling his eyes.

"Plastic Flamingoes."

"What?"

"Flamingoes. Muggles put plastic ones in their yards. If you magicked them to stand on their own, they would make the place pretty cheerful."

"You're crazy."

"Well, maybe." Sirius was silent for a minute. "It would also need a tree."

"Oh yeah," snorted James, "what kind?"

"A great, big, shiny, aluminum tree. Maybe painted pink!"

"You are insane."

"I know. Can't help it."

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Lupin called. Four hungry boys headed for the kitchen.

The food was delicious, and the boys all had second helpings. This apparently amused Mrs. Lupin.

They slowed down so as not to be rude, and Mrs. Lupin chuckled.

"Eat all you want, boys. I'm used to Remus having several helpings himself." They looked at each other, and continued eating. "You know," she continued, "I'm very glad Remus has such good friends. We worried that he would not have any because of his-" she broke off, and looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry," said James, "we already know. We found out last year."

"And we are still his friends, no matter what." Added Sirius.

"Well, I am glad of that. He was so worried that you would find out and hate him." She said.

"Not a chance." Said Peter.

"Wow." Said Sirius as the boys prepared for bed; "Your mother is the best cook I have ever met."

"Thank you." Said Remus.

"Can I move in with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I don't blame you, Moony." Said James. "I wouldn't let him move in with me if he offered me money."

"I wouldn't want to," replied Sirius, "your mom can't cook."

"What? I'll get you for that."

Soon the two boys were wrestling around in the floor. Peter and Remus just watched, not wanting to join in the fray. Peter was quickly pulled into the battle, and they were trying to convince Remus to join when Mrs. Lupin yelled up the stairs, "Lights out, boys, it's time for bed!"

The lights were turned off and soon every one was sound asleep, being too tired to talk for long.

It was night.James and the other marauders were in a small room with no windows. He looked around. There were gashes in the walls and floor. They turned to leave. The door behind them was locked tight. There were no other exits. James heard a low growling sound. He turned. There, in the corner where Remus had been, crouched a wolf. It was watching them closely. All at once, it leaped.

"Look out, Sirius!" he yelled. But it was too late. The wolf had knocked him down.

It turned on Peter, crouched and sprang. "Peter!" It knocked him down, and bit him.

Then it turned to James. He could see the gold eyes of the creature and hear its breath. It approached him slowly, tauntingly.

"Moony," he pleaded, "Don't. It's me. James.Your friend." The creature just smiled, then attacked.

"James!" someone, the creature, was calling him. He tried to move, but couldn't the monster was holding him down. It was ready to bite him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"James!" came the voice, louder now. He closed his eyes. The creature sank its fangs into his arm, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James opened his eyes. Remus had a firm grip on him. "Let me go! Let me go! Don't hurt me, please!" Remus didn't let go.

"James," he said softly, "it was a dream. Wake up. Look around you." James did, and realized he was in Remus's art-infested room. Peter and Sirius were fine and looking at him strangely. It had been a dream, but how much had they heard? He looked at Remus, who appeared very concerned.

"Come on," Remus said quietly, "I want some tea, and I know you could use some." James followed him, but Peter and Sirius, sensing that Remus wanted to talk to James alone, stayed behind.

They went down to the kitchen, and Remus prepared some tea. James collapsed in a chair. There was silence for a few minutes, then Remus spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am now. How much did you guys hear?"

"Peter and Sirius woke up when you screamed."

"Then why were they looking at me like that?"

"Because of what you said after you woke up."

They hadn't heard anything serious. Well Peter and Sirius hadn't. "What did you hear?"

Remus looked at him kindly. "Everything." He said simply.

"Oh." James looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"James, look at me." James looked up, unwillingly. "It was not your fault. Truth be told, it was probably mine. You were not ready for what you saw yesterday. I do not blame you for being frightened. It terrifies me some nights." Remus looked tired, More so than he had for a long time.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't wake up screaming from dreams." Remus had an odd look on his face. "Let me guess how your dream went, shall I?"

"Okay." Agreed James uncertainly.

"We four were in a room. The door was locked. I transformed. I attacked Sirius, then Peter, then you. I bit you all."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I often have the same dream. That one of my worst fears." Remus handed James a cup of tea, then sat down across from him. "Like I said, I do not blame you for being frightened. If you were not the slightest bit worried, I would say you were insane."

James laughed softly. "I guess some things can't be helped." His face darkened. "But the others didn't have dreams like that, did they?"

"They did. They do not remember it, but I heard them cry out in their sleep last night."

"Did you not sleep last night?"

"The full moon will be out soon. When that time approaches, I can get no sleep."

"Oh." He took a drink of his tea. It was good, and had a strange minty taste.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." And he was.


	8. The Marauder's Map

Chapter Eight:

The Marauder's Map

"I have an idea." Announced James.

"What's new?" asked Sirius.

"It's a good one."

"That is new."

At this, James tackled Sirius and pinned him to the floor. Sirius flipped James off of him. James threw a nearby pillow at Sirius, who caught it and threw it back. It missed James and nailed Remus in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Moony."

"So what is your idea?" asked Remus.

"Well, we've discovered so many secret passages that some of us keep getting lost."

"So?" asked Sirius.

"We could make a map."

"That is a good idea." Said Remus. He went to his books, pulled out a piece of parchment, and sat down.

With help from the others, he began drawing a map of the grounds. Soon, most of the areas were filled in. They added a charm that showed where everyone in Hogwarts was, and filled in the secret passages. When they were done, James looked at the others.

"We need a password."

"I have one." Sirius took the map and set the password. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Good." Said James. It is finished.

"What if someone finds it?" asked Peter.

"I know," said James, "I know a spell that insults anyone who tries to read it. You have to enter the insults, though."

"Cool." Said Sirius.

"Yeah." Agreed Peter. It was cool.

The marauders map proved itself very useful and helpful during the remainder of the year. It enabled the marauders to get away with more pranks than ever before. They were caught fewer times, and soon had their files moved and combined as they were always pulling pranks together.

This year was even more fun than the previous year. As the end of the year approached, the marauders pulled tricks more and more often. The marauders pranked as if there were no tomorrow.

The end of the year came, and the marauders went home, eagerly awaiting the coming of fall, when they could return to school, and be together once more.

The End.


End file.
